kernfandomcom-20200215-history
Harad Talath
Harad Talath The Southern Realms occupy Harad Talath, one of the major land masses of the world, and are defined as follows, although no “hard borders” exist. [[Kingdom of Kern Wiki|'KERN']] The Kingdom of Kern was founded nearly 500 years ago by refugees from the Empire of Ternbreth after the fall of the Citadel at Tern Beroo. The capital city is Kernsee. A vast majority of the humans in Kern trace their lineage proudly to the Imperial colonists and refugees that flooded the area after the fall of the Empire, although as time has progressed, loyalties have naturally shifted to the local Kingdom. While the borders of Kern are poorly defined, certain fortified landmarks are generally recognized as the extents of its territorial claims, including Cair Wessem in the west, Cair Eishtman to the east, and the city of Lathmoore to the south. [[Elflands|'Elflands']] West of Kern, some two weeks travel, lies Treegarten, Seat of the High Elf King Rolen Bladesong. His realm is known as the Elflands to the people of Kern. The Eastern Extent of the Elflands is a fortified town known as Rilltown. Trade between Kern and the Elflands is brisk, with Kernish grains and fruit being popular among the Elves. The Kernish people, for their part, place high value on elf-made weapons, armor, and textiles. While in theory Roland rules the Elflands, not all Elves pledge absolute fealty - the Wood Elves have their own “king,” and the common elves are less obsessed with who rules whom, tending to their daily work. While all acknowledge the primacy of Roland in theory, practice can be quite different. [[Red King's Realm|'The Red King’s Realm']] East of Kern lay the Red Mountains, rich in Iron Ore from which they derive their name, and also populated extensively by dwarves, gnomes, and a variety of other, less savory creatures. The Dwarves are lead by His Royal Highness, High King Barathrum Orcbane, to whom all Dwarves of the Red Mountains pledge fealty, and they take their pledge very seriously. King Orcbane (one would never refer to him as Barathrum, unless counted as family or holder of the title “Friend of the King”) holds counsel in the vast, underground city of Ingostahl, location of the richest gold and silver mine ever discovered in Harad Talath. The town of Ironfist denotes the Western Extent of the Red King’s Realm. The Gnome Clans : Also common among the mountain ranges of the East are the Gnome Clans. While they do not recognize the primacy of King Barathrum, they are on good terms in general with their Dwarvish cousins. They do, however, tend to keep to themselves, and it is a rare guest indeed who finds his way to one of their major cities deep under the roots of the mountains. The Desert Kingdoms South West of Kern are the realms of desert nomads of human and humanoid tribes called the “Desert Kingdoms.” They are a loose alliance who keep mostly to themselves, but will band together against threats (such as Goblin or Orc encroachments from the Mired Swamps far to the west.) Some 20 to 30 nomadic tribal groups live in this region, and only a few permanent settlements dot the arid landscape. The Desert Kingdoms, as they are called, are also home to a host of unsavory humanoid desert dwellers. Secreted around the region are springs and cisterns known only to the residents, and these are closely guarded secrets. Failure to bring adequate water to this region will quickly result in death by dehydration. Each of the permanent settlements is built around a significant, permanent water supply (permanent meaning either annually refreshed or constant), and each of these settlements is ruled by a Satrap, or governor. When a "higher authority" is required (a commander in chief) the Satraps will select a temporary leader. Once the threat requiring the higher authority has passed, the Satraps return to their independent ways - this is the way it has been as long as any of them can remember. Current Satraps of the Desert Kingdoms: * Abdul Azeez el-Zaman * Ilyaas el-Tayr Bird * Hakam el-Azizi * Abdul Maalik el-Hassen * Zaaid el-Hashmi * Shabaan al-Wahab * Daif el-Salah The Halfling Vale Far to the South East of Kern is the “Halfling Vale,” the domain of the Halflings. Protected by steep mountains on three sides, the vale is nearly one 120 miles long and 60 miles wide. Mild climate, ample mountain springs, and rich soil make it prime real estate for all sorts of agriculture. The Mountains themselves provide resources for forging farm implements and weapons, and game is also plentiful in the woodlands. Each town has its own council, and the councils of each town send a representative to the Servant’s Council, which adjudicates disputes between towns and organizes general policy and defense. The Southern Confederation In the deep south of Harad Talath, almost unknown to the men of Kern, lies the Southern Confederation. Formed after the breakup of the ancient Empire of Aristum almost 1,000 years ago, the Southern Confederation started as a collection of Warlords vying for control of the Empire’s domain. Eventually decades of war, infighting, and the uprising of the monstrous humanoids who had been suppressed for an Age by the Empire took its toll, and only a handful of warlords were able to create stable domains - none nearly a tenth of the original Empire’s domain in size. The largest of these, Brentmoor, occupies the ancient capital of the original Empire. While the ruler of Brentmoor claims primacy in the Confederation, this claim is more ceremonial and traditional than actually political. No fealty is paid by the other five realms, aside from the respect of allowing the ruler of Brentmoor to lead the Council of Kings. Brentmoor : Occupying the former capital of the Ancient Empire of Aristum, Brentmoor is now the seat of power of the largest of the six kingdoms that make up the the Southern Confederation. Bound by culture and history, but unmanageable as one kingdom, the various factions broke apart after Aristum collapsed. The Warlord Brentmoor the Cruel managed to establish some semblance of order in the central realm of the old empire, and his family still occupies the throne. The current Queen, Emilyar Brentmoor, assumed the throne after the assassination of King Falchman Brentmoor. The Brentmoor family has an innate distrust of magic, and most of this family and key members of the court carry talismans against even the most powerful spells. Hyarmen : Southernmost kingdom of Harad Talath. Realm of the warlike Barbarians, the climate ranges from Tundra to Arctic conditions. The people of Hyarmen pride themselves on surviving in this region - adapting to conditions that most of the creatures of Harad Talath would avoid, given the choice. They face very few encroachments or interference from the other kingdoms of the Confederation - and are highly suspicious of outsiders in general. Their cultural adaptations to the cold mean they are far more numerous than one might expect to find in the inhospitable environment. While they acknowledge a “King,” his power rests mainly on the fealty of clan leaders, drawing direct military support from his own clan. Pendama : North and East of Hyarmen’s holdings is the City State of Pendama, ruled by Cecilia the Just, who has been on the throne nearly a dozen years. Prospering in the more Temperate climes, this society is a meritocracy. Cecilia came to the throne after the previous King Herald the Meek abdicated to retire to his country estate north of the city. The City held the traditional “Trials” - a series of physical, intellectual, and magical contests to determine the next ruler, and Cecilia was chosen. The field was vast - as the “Trials” are open to all citizens of Pandema who would seek to rule. Ugluk Bounds : West of Brentmoor, and bounded by deep forests on the north west, Ugluk Bounds was the breadbasket of the old Empire. The fields no longer produce like they used too, with many goblin and orc-kind often raiding the farms from the forests. They would be taken by Brentmoor outright, if King Falchman thought there any profit from doing so. However, he is content to leave it the Bounds to fend for themselves, under the leadership of the Three Knights, who do what they can to hold the communities together and the orcs at bay. Harad Talath Geography The Central Plateau Harad Talath is dominated by a Central Plateau, occupying nearly two thirds of the landmass. It is ringed by nearly impenetrable mountains, with only a few passes that are open year round. In Summer, the high altitude combined with the lack of rain makes the terrain resemble desert with life staying near the Snow Pack fed rivers flowing from the edges to the center. In Spring, life spreads to the plateau interior as the snow pack begins to melt, while in Winter, the mountains fill with snow and block all but a very few passes. The Center of the Plateau is a great Salt Lake, which all oft the rivers from the mountain ring feed into. Many salt water creatures, and many monsters, make this their home. The waters of the lake are deadly to most other plant and animal life, however, and the river that drains the lake to the lowlands to the west kill all manner of creature and plants that try to take sustenance from them. The Dead Forest extends over 60 miles north and south of this river. The Northern Coastal Regions Map of Harad Talath The Map Of Harad Talath as Known to the Men of Kern* *This map is based on both the King's Surveyor's, trade and adventurer reports, and reports from the King's Allies. It is by no means complete, and information is changed and updated on a semi-regular basis as time and resources permit.